the end part 4
by vhotle22
Summary: this is it for the fire freak


**_Santi i love you your the best3 an am super sorry_**

**_an this is the last part _**

**Later that next we all went an checked into a nice hotel. There where too king sized beds. But what i did was i made a bed on the thing they put your backs on an the bell boy pushes it to your hotel room. Sophie an I would fight who would get to sleep on it, wow i miss her so much. **

**Santi an Lexi where gone an i started thinking while there gone getting fast food maybe i could cut. I know i shouldn't have but i did. Right has i was Santi came running in. I dropped the pocket knife an put it under the blanket but he saw. **

**"Vanna." He said grabbing a towel to wrap my hand. He started to go for my hand but i pulled my hand away.**

**"Santi just go." I said looking away. **

**"Vanna let me heal it you got blood on the carpet." He said has Lexi walked in with the food.**

**"VANNA REALLY GOOD GOD YOU NEED TO STOP NOW YOU NEED HELP!" Lexi yelled an she was right kinda i just needed someone to talk to, I love Santi but i cant talk to him with whats going on inside my head,I have been cutting way before i even knew Santi or Lexi.**

**"Yelling wont help Lexi." Santi said.**

**"Yeah but clearly she not hearing me!" Lexi shouted.**

**"I am hearing you guys loud an clear!" I shouted back. Lexi left dropping the food on her way out to her nest. Just kidding she dont got no nest shes not a bird but she can fly. Its not fair she can fly an shoot water from her hands, Santi can heal people/bring them back to life an shoot water from his hands too. But wait what can i do nothing. Santi an I didnt talk much till that night. **

**"Vanna."He said looking over at me. I was now in Lexi's bed we kept the door unlocked hopeing she would come back soon.**

**"Yeah." I said turning my back against him so i wouldnt have too look at him.**

**"Why?" He asked.**

**"Why what?" I asked playing dumb.**

**"Why did you brake your promise?Why did you kiss John?Why do you keep running off?And why are you not looking at me?" He asked.**

**"Cause just cause Santi when are you just going to give up on me like everyone else?" I ask has tears lid down my face.**

**"Vanna." He said standing up. He slowly grabbed my hand an i watched it heal. "Please no more Vanna." He said.**

**"Am sorry." I said looking up at him as he sat down next to me on the bed. "Why didnt you just let me die Santi if I did you could be with your family an wouldnt have to protect me.?"**

**"Vanna I love you an here for you i always have always will be." He said.**

**"I love you too an i will try to stop." I said**

**"You will try or you will?" Santi asked smiling.**

**"Will." I said smiling back i know i said i will before but its just the way it is. Lxi came in smiling.**

**"Sorry I was at the door an i will take Santi bed i guess." She said with a big smile on her face. **

**"Not cause am sleepin on the cart." I said hopping up. I lied down. I was getting to big so my feet hung off the end. I feel asleep.**

**The next morning i woke up with Starbucks, bacon an eggs.**

**"A new start a new day." Santi said handing me coffee. I smiled.**

**"Thanks you guys." I said.**

**Later that day we left to go back home.**

**"Home sweet home." Lexi said has we drove back into never got the book of fire. We had no idea how to kill him. As Lexi put it. "Were screwed." We didnt want to go home but we missed our family's.**

**THE FINALLY PART AKA THE ENDING**

**We where all near the lake talking having fun when the Fire Freak came. He just stood there has Lexi an Santi got ready to fight. **

**"What are you for?" I asked. He started walking closer.**

**"You better not take one more step or I will..." Santi was saying when the Fire Freak throw a fire ball at me. It burned so bad. I was in so much shock i couldnt even scream.**

**"Am sorry but this must come to a end Vanna i shall not live in fear of you no more." He said has Lexi was sokeing me in water has Santi was running with me in his arms to the lake. **

**"How could i ever hurt you am only 13 an i cant do nothing right." I said my skin was still burning. **

**"Vanna yes you can you have a power inside of you that can kill me if i dont kill you." He said holding a ball of fire.**

**"Fine do it." I said stepping up to him cause i have no power. **

**"SANTI NO!" i yelled has he jumped in front of me. The fire ball knocked him down. Lexi ran over an stated putting him out. But he still wasnt moving.**

**"What did you do?" I shouted at the Fire Freak slowly started to burn out.**

**"I used almost everything i had on the one." He slowly started to get back power. I looked over a Santi not knowing if he was alive or not an thats when i got mad. I started to feel cold when out of nowhere ice flew out of my hands an hit the Fire Freak. He slowly went out without fighting back.**

**"Stop please i will go an never come back for you again." He said.**

**"Fine an you cant hurt anyone else." I said he nodded his head an he was gone. I ran over to Santi.**

**"Vanna I love you am so proud of you an how you could save those lives now that he is gone." He said slowly closing his eyes.**

**"I love you to stay with me help is coming." I said has Lexi was on the phone with the cops. "Santi dont go please." I said Lexi ran over an check his heart beat he was gone. I started crying. "Lexi?" I asked hoping she could do something anything to safe him. Tears started to roll down her face too.**

**I kissed him goodbye, but then he started kissing me back. I pulled back still crying he barely sat up an wiped away my tears.**

**"Dont cry Vanna i will never leave you i promise." He said holding out his pinky. I smiled an wrapped my pinky around his. **


End file.
